One piece: L'histoire de Jake (version française)
by Misadique
Summary: Jake est un homme normal,il va au boulot,regarde des animes,etc... Mais un jour il se fait ecraser par une voiture et BAM! dans le monde One piece! Histoire ecrite en Anglais à l'origine mais traduit en Français. (Par le même auteur que l'original,moi!) (Gamer Self Insert OC) (Abandonné)
1. Chapter 1:Un nouveau monde

**Salut,c'est la version française de ma fanfic: One piece:Jake's story**

 **Je fais cette version française car:**

 **1\. Je suis Français**

 **2\. J'ai envie**

 **Et tout ne sera pas pareil que dans la version anglaise,des blagues rajoutés et des blagues enlevés.**

 **Aussi,le premier chapitre sera petit pour introduire l'histoire**

 **Bon,assez de blabla, place à l'histoire!**

 **One piece:L'histoire de Jake (Version française)**

Ah...quelle belle journée d'été...les oiseaux chantaient,les enfants riaient,les adultes travaillaient,et un mec vient de crever...ATTENDS QUOI?!

Revenons en arriere,ce mec s'appelait Iruchi Damien Jake (pas son vrai nom,mais le nom qu'il va adopter dans le monde de One piece),Il avait 16 ans,portait un pull vert,des jeans et des chaussures noir,il avait les yeux marron,et les cheveux de la même oui,juste un mec normal

Il etait en retard pour un rendez-vous avec une fille qu'il a rencontré sur tinder (mais bon,rien de perdu car cette fille etait une michto),donc il est passé au rouge car son raisonnement etait ' _Quelles sont les chances que je me fasse écraser?_ ' et bah je sais pas,mais je sais que tu est tombé des le pourcentage de mort.

Il etait dans un tunnel sombre,il est resté ici pendant ce qui semblait être une éternité,mais alas,il vut une lumiere vers laquelle il a courut (sans avoir un corps)!

* * *

 **Chapitre 1: Un nouveau monde**

* * *

Jake se reveilla sur une plage,l'air de l'ocean remplissa ces se leva et remarqua quelque chose de trés bizzare...

' _Je suis plus petit que je m'en rapelle'_ Non mais oh,il etait aussi petit qu'un enfant de 7 ans!

Il se tourna et vut une foret et comme il ne savait pas quoi faire,il alla dans la foret (comme un con) pour voir ou il etait.

' _Pas l'australie s'il vous pl-_ '

Jake n'as pas eu le temps de finir cette pensé,car un **PUTAIN** de tigre est apparu sortant d'un buisson

' _Et merde_ '


	2. Chapter 2: Attends,je suis ou?

**Et voila! Ça faisait pas longtemps et comme c'est une traduction de quelque chose dejà crée,les traductions devrait pas mettre longtemps,je dirais 3-5 jours apres chaque chapitre Anglais.**

 _'Jake qui pense_

"Quelqun qui parle"

" **QUELQUN QUI GEULE** "

" _quelqun qui murmure_ "

* * *

 **One piece: L'histoire de Jake (Version française)**

 **Chapter 2:Attends,je suis ou?**

* * *

Dans l'épisode précedent de dragon bal... oups mauvais anime,

Dans le dernier chapitre,Jake allais se faire dévorer par un tigre,comment va il survivre?

 **Jake PDV**

' _Et merde_ '

Le tigre jaune et noir me regardait en se lechant les babines,j'etait dans le petrin.

Il me saute dessus,mais j'ai fait une roulade sur le coté puis me leva

Je courus de toutes mes forces dans la foret,je ne voulais pas mourir!

Je me cacha derriere un abre,ayant plus d'endurance,mais je l'avait semé ' _Il me retrouvera surement dans pas longtemps,jeveutpasmouriralaidequelqun..._ ' je paniqua à mort.

Tout d'un coup,une main géante me ramassa et je cria comme un chat sur lequel on aurait marché sans faire exprés car ils court a coté de toi pendant que tu marche. (Je sens du ressentis la)

"Calme toi P'tis gars! Tes un homme ou quoi?" Une voix inconnue m'ordonat

" **COMMENT VEUT TU QUE JE ME CALME QUAND JE ME FAIT RAMASSER PAR UN GEANT!** " Je répondit avec toute la force de mes poumons.

"Bref,j'm'apelle Broggy petit gars"

' _Broggy...Broggy... Little garden! Je suis dans One piece! Trop cool!_ '

Broggy est un gros geant (Hey! J'suis juste un peu envelopé!) avec une armure viking que l'ont trouverais dans des livres d'histoire,il est blond avec une barbe en forme d'une lame de hache. En parlant de hache,il en a une.

"Alors,comment tu t'est retrouvé la p'tit gars?" Il me demanda,toujours avec ce surnom enervant.

"Tu peut arreter de m'apeller p'tit gars? C'est enervant,mon nom c'est..."

' _Je vais changer que le nom de famille_ '

"...Iruchi Damien Jake, (le damien fait de lui un D!) Et pose moi s'il te plait"

Broggy me posa.

"Alors,comme j'ai dit,comment tu t'est retrouvé la?" Broggy me redemande

"Bah...Je sais pas,je me suis reveillé là." J'ai répondu

"C'est bizare"

"Je sais"

"Euh... Broggy, ça va te sembler un peu bizare car on vient de se rencontrer,mais peut tu m'entrainer s'il te plait?"

Avant que Broggy puisse répondre,le volcan explosa indicant une nouvelle bataille entre les geants

"Je dois y aller p'tis gars"

' _Il peut aretter de m'appeler p'tis gars! C'est rabaissant_ '

* * *

Comme il était partit,j'avais rien à faire,donc je décida d'aller dans la foret (J'apprendrais jamais)

Et puis tout d'un coup,je vis un fruit...un fruit trés bizzare...

' _Je connais ce fruit du démon,de toutes ces fanfictions!_ '

ça avait la forme d'une poire,blanche avec des fils bleu qui finissaient en rond.

' _Je le mange,ce fruit est OP_ '

J'ai lentement ouvert la bouche puis pris une bouchée,et comme vous l'avez deviné,c'etait degeux.

C'est sucré et salé,et plus de gouts mélangés que imaginable et aucun a la fois,c'est vraiment degeux

J'ai essayé de le cracher mais ça s'est forcé a travers ma gorge,jusque mon estomac,malgés mes plus grands efforts.

Et puis,d'un coup, un écran apparu.

 **I-I**

 **I Nom:Iruchi D Jake I Titre:Le Gamer I LVL:1 I PUI:5 I**

 **I-I**

 **I VIT:9 I INT:10 I SAG:1 I CHA:10 I**

 **I-I**

 **I DEX:9 I Points:20 I Clasification:None I Equipage : Aucun I**

 **I-I**

 **Compétences:**

 **L'esprit du Gamer LVL 1 0%:**

 **Le joueur voit la vie comme un jeux video,le redant plus calme que normal**

 **Immunité aux troubles psychologiques au niveau MAX**

 **10% plus calme au niveau 1.**

 **Corps du Gamer**

 **Rends le corps du joueur similaire a celui d'un personnage de jeux video (plus MMORPG)**

' _Huh,Cool_ '

Je suis retourné la ou était le camp de Broggy.

' _Alors,je peut le dire dans ma tête pour ouvrir des menus?_ '

' _[Menu]_ '

D'un coup,le monde autour de moi devenit gris et tout se figea,les oiseau qui volent,les nuages,le soleil. Absolument tout. Par contre je ne pouvais pas bouger mais pour selectioner des trucs je devais le dire dans ma tête.

 **I-I**

 **I REPRENDRE I**

 **I-I**

 **I SAUV. I**

 **I-I**

 **I CHARG. I**

 **I-I**

 **I OPTIONS I**

 **I-I**

 **I DORMIR I**

 **I-I**

' _ATTENDS UNE SECONDE! SAUV.?! CHARG.?! JE PEUT REVENIR DANS LE TEMPS? trop cool!_ '

J'ai pensé ' _[REPRENDRE]_ ' et avant que je puisse faire autre chôse ,Broggy est revenu de son combat et il était un peu bléssé.

"Vous allez bien?" Je demanda

"Ahahaha,c'est pas la premiere fois que je combat p'tit gars,mais merci,et j'ai reflechit et oui,je vais t'entrainer.

* * *

 **Et voila!**

 **Ne vous inquietez pas,il y a un GROS inconvenient dans le systeme de sauvegarde et de chargement,tellement gros,je sais pas si mourir c'est pas mieux... mais pourquoi vous dire ce que c'est maintenant? C'est quelque chose que je vais utiliser...**


	3. Chapter 3:11 ans plus tard,ou 5 mois irl

**C'est un oiseau? C'est un avion? Non c'est le chapitre 3!**

 **Bon j'ai un peu exagéré sur la consequence de la sauvegarde,mais c'est quand meme gros.**

 **Et j'ai fait quelques modifications sur le chap.2,allez voir cela.**

 **Merci a Petit Coconuts pour avoir corrigée mes fautes et aussi quelques autres modifs.**

* * *

One piece:L'histoire de Jake ( )

Chapitre 3:11 ans plus tard

* * *

J'allais enfin quitter cette île. Le jeu me disait que l'équipage du Chapeau de Paille allait arriver d'ici un jour, mais je voulais avoir mon propre équipage, et donc mes propres aventures,après tout, à quoi ça sert d'avoir une aventure où on sait déjà ce qu'il va se passer?  
Enfin, bien sur que j'allais aller à Marine Ford pendant la guerre du sommet. Je ne laisserais pas Ace mourir!

Pendant ces 11 années de souffrance du a l'entraînement de Broggy (nan mais sérieux, soulever un arbre à 7 ans ?!), j'ai appris certaines choses, comme le fait que j'étais supposé manger mon fruit du démon. L'entité qui m'a envoyé ici l'a apparemment crée pour moi.

Enfin bref, [Statistiques]

 **Iruchi D Jake**

 **Level 5 (2/500)**

 **HP:100000/100000**

 **MP:100000/100000**

 **STR:53**

 **VIT:51**

 **DEX:59**

 **CHA:20**

 **INT:53**

 **WIS:57**

 **Stat Points:25**

 **SKILLS:**

 **Gamer's mind NIV 2 (132/300):**

 **L'utilisateur voie la vie comme un jeu, ce qui le rends plus calme.**

 **20% plus calme au niveau 2**

 **(Note: Gagne de l'XP quand WIS ou INT sont augmentés)**

 **Gamer's body NIV MAX:**

 **Rends le corps de l'utilisateur similaire à celui d'un personnage de jeu vidéo.**

Je me sentais vraiment fort, comme si je pouvais porter des montagnes! Enfin… peut être que je peux, vu le monde dans lequel je suis.

Bien sur, vu que le Jeu est un fruit du démon, je n'avais pas besoin de le cacher. Du coup je peux mettre Broggy et Dorry dans une équipe. Une fonctionnalité de mon fruit du démon, ce qui leur permet de mettre des points dans leur stats.

Grace à Broggy et Dorry,je vais pouvoir quitter cette île, ça fait un an qu'ils m'ont appris à faire un bateau ainsi qu'un log pose, et nous avons dû attendre un an avant que je-… Bref, maintenant je peut y aller!  
A l'aventure!

"Salut p'tit gars! Fais attention aux Marines!"Me conseilla Broggy, exactement comme j'avais prédit,Broggy n'est pas le genre de personne à faire de longs au-revoir.

Après que Dorry ai dit ses au-revoir, j'ai sauté sur le bateau, mais avant de partir, je me suis rappelé de quelque chose…

"Broggy? Dorry ? …Ne faites pas confiance aux tonneaux"

Et puis je suis partis sans dire un mot de plus, et en les enlevant de l'équipe car j'utiliserais ce système pour mon équipage

* * *

 **Désolé si c'est petit,mais je suis le genre de personnes a faire des petits chapitres.**


End file.
